marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Johann Shmidt (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Hermann Schmidt (father, deceased) , unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise; formerly Realm of the Dead | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (current clone body); 6'1" (original body) | Weight = 240 lbs | Weight2 = (current clone body); 195 lbs (original body) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = His normal face looks like a red skull and he often wears masks that make his eyes appear red. | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Would-be world conqueror, terrorist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = An unidentified village in Germany | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = Much of the Red Skull's past matches that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent history, Red Skull and his army of Neo-Nazis held Captain America prisoner, during this encounter the Red Skull claimed that Dr. Abraham Erskine was secretly a member of the Nazi Party. The Red Skull went on to explain that Hitler had funded scientists to work for the Allies, so that their discoveries would aid the Axis powers. That the secret plan of the Nazi's for the super-soldier project was to create a perfect Aryan race, and as such was why the picked Steve Rogers, a scrawny young man with blond hair and blue eyes. Red Skull also went on to explain that the assassin that killed Erskine was originally meant to kill Rogers after his birth, and that Erskine's death was not the intended. The Red Skull's claims have not been substantiated, and could have possibly been used as mental torture. Since then the Red Skull and his followers began worshiping Captain America as Hitler's "one true son", and the Skull himself began attacking people in Cap's personal life whom the Skull deemed "impure" or "unworthy" of Cap. At some point during the world wide mutation of humanity due to the release of Terrigen Mists into Earth's atmosphere, the Red Skull had tracked down and murdered Bernie Rosenthal, who was once the girlfriend of Captain America due to her brief association with Cap, and the Red Skull's belief that Captain America had to live up to Hitler's dream. The battle between Cap and the Red Skull following Bernie's death ended with Captain America decapitating the Red Skull with his shield. Following the Skull's death, Cap had vowed never to kill again. Soon after the Skull's death, Cap quit the Avengers because he felt that since he had killed the Red Skull out of revenge that his continued membership would taint their ranks. Not long after, all the Avengers (except the Vision) were murdered by the Absorbing Man in Washington, D.C. Since his death Red Skull has remained in the Realm of the Dead, fighting pointless battles against the resident super-beings that have also died. After Mar-Vell destroyed Death and created Paradise, Red Skull was one of the many super-beings that who would be brought to this new afterlife. There he would consume a shard of the Cosmic Cube to create his own ideal paradise. His fate following the invasion of Paradise by the Kree remains unrevealed. | Powers = Seemingly those of Johann Shmidt of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Johann Shmidt of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Presumably similar to Earth-616 counterpart | Transportation = | Weapons = Presumably similar to Earth-616 counterpart | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shmidt Family Category:WWII Characters